


Aquamarine in the sky

by Llovely220



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Ship It, I need some boomercup in my life, blossom being a bitch she means well, townsville can suck it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llovely220/pseuds/Llovely220
Summary: They didn't get her, there is so much more to the world; so many people who could use her help. At least a blond headed idiot understand her. Boomercup





	Aquamarine in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this story. I need more out of this ship so I'm writing some!!

 

It was the same as always. First a phone call, then a fight, a win, and finally they would go home to finish whatever work giving to them at school.

Buttercup was board.

Monday mornings were missable after her covers were pulled off by miss bossy a yelp of ‘ _get your butt up we are going to be late’,_ ringing throughout the Utonium residents followed by a snarky ‘ _yes mother’,_ she was ready and flying to school with her two sisters.

The years were a little rough on the Puffs. Around eight they began to mutate. It was very alarming, to say the least when a burst of pain ended with their hands and feets forming to look more human. The professor was astonished and admitted to the girls in the process of creating them he had used human DNA. The professor told them how he had different donors to try his experiments on and in the final process before the girls were born the donor's samples got mixed up together with the sugar, spice, nice and chemical X  resulting in all of them being different. Bubbles and Blossom loved the changes, buttercup not so much...

She hated how they changed. They started to look different and were more apart then the used to be. No longer was it just them ‘The PowerPuff Girls’ against the world being the loved big-headed bug-eyed heroes. No, it was worst!  They were becoming _normal_. No longer did they stand out against the other heroes,

Well other than the fact they had amazing powers and know how to get, “ **Shit done”** as Buttercup would say.

Buttercup held her tongue. Her sisters were still her sisters even as their bodies would change, and the melanin started to set them apart. Ironically the girls grow to taller than most classmates considering how they were shorter than anyone their age for a few years. Bubbles even being the shortest puff at 5‘7 still liked to rock out her heels.

She looks over the city as they flew the familiar route to Pokey Oaks high. The city was beautiful as usual, its citizen not even fazed by a disaster that could happen at any moment. They seemed to have never learned not to rely on the girls over everything. 

Sometime Buttercup hated it.

School started at eight am, but Blossom being the perfectness she was had the girl show up at least two hours earlier. Even Bubbles had her complaints because they can ‘Freaking fly’, but over time Buttercup and she gave up on reasoning with their sister.

The school has nearly empty when they arrived saved for the teachers and students looking like they were only able to survive on the overpriced coffee in the lunchroom.

“Ugggg this is so lame,” Buttercup said taking her seat in the empty science class she shared with her sisters.

“You could at least get a start on the homework I know you haven’t done,” Blossom scold while flipping her perfect braid over her shoulder.

“Shut it red,” Butters huffed.

Bubbles giggled while texting on her phone. “Bloss Sammy wanted to know if you want to go to the movies with Robin,” Bubbled asked.

“Sure, i’m free after four,” Blossom said turning a page in her textbook “Ask her if we going out to eat when the movie is over.”

A ding rang through the empty room as Bubbles looked up from her phone, “Sweet Sammy want to go to the in-out.”

She grinned at blossom before her smile fell when she looked at the green sister for the first time that morning. “Butter-” Bubbles started.

“I don’t want to hear it!” Buttercup shoved her headphones in.

She was fine and wanted no pity from her sister. She was used to not getting invited after all she was _Too mean, Too much._

Bubbles looked at her sister little hesitant before Blossom roll her eyes,  shaking her head and mounted “She just being baby.”

Buttercup laid her head on the desk waiting for stupid class to start.  A good twenty minutes pass before the teacher Mrs. James greeted the girls a good morning and asked Buttercup to take her headphone off as the bell ring. While the student begins to pour into the classroom Blossom and Bubbles went to sit with their friend. Buttercup watched as they smiled and laughed before she turned to look outside.

She wasn't jealous nopeee nada not her ‘ _Yea I'll just keep telling myself that’_

 

A vibration ring on her phone with a snapchat notification popping up. She glanced around the room so see Mrs. James started the day lesson and sneaked on the phone.

 

**Mitchrocks4242**

*picture of feet in water*

Dude the water is so fucking cold

 

**ME**

XD wtf why are you not in class

 

**Mitchrocks4242**

*pic of the boats*

Don’t have school today, another teacher strike

**Me**

You lucky bastard i'm stuck w/ these twots. how's Chicago?

 

**Mitchrocks4242**

Did you really just say twots...Wow butters

**Me**

Yea im diggin the word, you got a problem!

**Mitchrocks4242**

Lol no bubs, anyway its sweet the parties here are awesome. Tho the city need a serious hero    (/ω＼)

**Me**

OMG WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE EMOJI

**Mitchrocks4242**

You cant tell me what to do (۶* ‘ꆚ’)۶”

**Me**

I wonder if anyone would believe me if i told them how lame you really are

**Mitchrocks4242**

Come on dont ruin my rep (´°ω°`)

**Me**

Ok ok i guess i won'. I can let anyone know i hang with nerds

 “Buttercup!”

 ‘ _Oh fuck_ ’

Mrs. James is hovering over her desk hand outstretched. She can hear the laugh of her classmates and practically feel the heated glares from Blossom.

“Phone now Ms. Utonium, and I would like to see you after class.”  A chorus of ohhh circled in the class. Thirty more bitter minutes were spent before the second bell ringed. Buttercup watch as blossom moved around with her academic-crazed friend. She shared one disappointed glimpse before leaving. Bubbles gave a sympathetic smile while leaving with her BFFs.

“Buttercup,” Mrs. James started “I gonna need you to pay better attention in my class, you are such a bright young lady and our town's hero, I don't see how you are falling behind. Especially since you and your sisters are a wonderful example of genetic biology.”

Buttercup rubbed her arm and said, “Sorry Mrs. J I will try more.”

Mrs. James sighed handing the phone over, “now I don’t want to see you on this again.”

She eagerly grabbed her precious phone. Mrs. James beamed, “You should ask Blossom or Bubbles to help you study, your sister are wonder student.”

‘ _Here we go again,’_ Buttercup thought. She forced a smile,“I’ll get right on it” she lied while leaving.

Be like your sisters sometimes she was so sick of those words.

And speaking of the devil Blossom was waiting outside the door when she walked out. Rolling her eyes buttercup push past her as she walked.

The halls were a wild field of teenage hormone and their fakeness. Matching blue uniforms of smiling faces, of entitled girls and boys who needed their mommies or daddies to hand feed them, of people who were trapped in the bubble of happiness Townville provided.

School was lame, the people were lame, and Buttercup hated to be here. Damn, she missed Mitch he was the only one who gets her.

“hey-HEY  Buttercup, you’re being rude! we are supposed to be an example to respect. You need to set an example here,” Blossom huffed.  

She wasn’t sure what exactly Blossom tried to accomplish with this conversation. This wasn’t the first time they been over this, no one gave a shit what Buttercup did anyway unless it was to criticize her.

Sighing deeply, she turns to her sister. “You know the profes- Hey,” She abruptly turned back around and resume walking.

God, why did Blossom always have to bring their dad into it, it's not like he cared! The Professor was too busy in Europe working oh whatever science project he been doing over there for two years now… her heart hurt.

Buttercup nostrils flared as she quickly walks away in the opposite direction of her next class. Fuck school she was ditching today.


End file.
